


I won't forget you

by ladywitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Mention of Death, it's very angsty, mention of alcoholism, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywitchling/pseuds/ladywitchling
Summary: “And Maeve laughed as she cursed him. As she made his wife, and the whole world, forget who Rowan Whitethorn was.” An Invisible Life Of Addie Larue/Hadestown AU
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Chaol Westfall, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Sam Cortland, Lyria/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 7





	1. prologue part one

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited about this story. It was originally an Elorcan one but it turnt into something else and Rowaelin just make more sense, and also I just really needed to write Aelin. 
> 
> I really hope you’ll love it, because this story means a lot to me.

Aelin used to be able to feel the fire coursing through her veins at all time. Her mother had always called her Fireheart for a reason. 

And then her parents had died. The people she cared about the most, gone. 

Aelin had gotten back on her feet, had found the strength to keep on living, to keep on fighting. Only for Sam, her fiancé, to be taken away from her too.

It was like the fire had been snuffed out, and Aelin had turned into a ghost. Severe depression and anxiety had been the diagnosis.

She’d fought tooth and nail against it, because it was the only way she knew how to live.

Her friends had taken care of her, had helped her. Had become her family.   
She’d moved in with Elide, who’d made sure to kick her out of bed on days depression got too much.

Dorian had dropped by with new books he knew she’d like quite often, because he knew how much of an escape literature was.

Aedion and Lysandra had moved into the family house her parents had left her, so she didn’t have to sell it. Aelin was still planing on living there someday, when she was ready.

Slowly she came back. Aelin became herself again. She started working again, though her photography never satisfied her anymore. Art had lost its way to her, she didn’t know how to make it anymore. But she pushed through, and she started going out again, seeing her friends again, laughing again. Dating again.

That’s when Chaol happened. And just when she thought she could finally be happy, he was the one whom extinguished the flame once again.


	2. Prologue part two

  
When he woke up to a wet bed, Rowan knew something wasn’t okay. 

When all he could smell was the iron tang of blood, he knew something was bad.

It took Rowan only a couple of seconds to register that Lyria was shaking him. That Lyria was calling him, distress in her voice. That Lyria was bleeding out.

His wife was four months pregnant and there was so much blood.

Something was wrong.

The baby. Was the baby okay?

All he would be able to think about five hundred years later was how unlucky it was that phones weren’t invented yet.

If they had, maybe Rowan would have been able to save Lyria without damning his soul in the process.

At the time though, all he could do was pray. Pray to anyone, to any Gods, to keep his wife and his baby alive.

He’d give anything, do anything, Rowan had said.

In those moments, he really had expected Lyria to die in his arms.

Until he heard that voice, asking that stupid question.

“What if I asked for your soul, Rowan Whitethorn?”

Rowan’s brain had gone blank as he took in the Goddess standing in his bedroom. Maeve. He’d recognized her. The wicked Goddess Lorcan was worshipping.  
A part of him knew he should stay away, knew not to make deals with Gods older than the world itself. But all his focus was on keeping Lyria and their child alive. So he said:

“Take it.”

And Maeve laughed as she cursed him. As she made his wife, and the whole world, forget who Rowan Whitethorn was.


End file.
